Beybladequest01
by grEMLin eVil
Summary: Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny are all on an online game. Kai refuses to have anything to do with it.Rei meets a strange girl. They fall in love. But who is she offline? o.0Will be continued soon...


Hey! I'm back! Sorry for not updating for yonks! But not my fault!

Here are the reasons:

1) I was banned from the Internet at home and at the library you can't use disks… and the school computers are too slow!

2) My laptop broke! So I had trouble typing this stuff up. But it's all better now!

3) I moved schools! The stress is killing me!

4) Lack of inspiration. You can probably tell… T.T

5) I wanted to update all my stories at once.

6) Family issues… None of your bees wax.

7) Friend issues. They either hate me or need me! All of them…

8) Started several new stories (see below)

9) I have a website and a profile on gaia. It's hard work keeping them up to date. Which I'm not… :P

But now I'm back! And to say sorry I started two new stories: .Bayblade/quest01 and He loves me… He loves me not. They both only have 5 chapters, so don't be mad! H.L.M-H.L.M.N has been postponed but will be up soon!

I've also taken the time to write a 3-part story with my best friend. It's called Vita Post Mortem, by shadowy recesses OTM. Yes, that does mean something… Anyway, check it out. I've also decided to make a few changes. I'm going to delete Collections and use them for my website, and I've got a new one shot, called I don't believe anymore.

Title: .Beyblade/quest01

Summary: Bladebreakers discover online fantasy game. They play. They win.

Kai thinks it's stupid. Rei falls in love. They play. They win.

Almost…

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I took the idea _and _title from .hack… so sue me… I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN THE USERNAMES, WHICH I TOOK FROM MY JAPANESE DICTIONARY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notes: Name meanings: (no I'm not telling you who's who, you can work it out!)

Muzai: innocence

Hoshi: star

Yama-neko: tiger cat

Tabemono: food

Tensai: genius

Descriptions:

Muzai: girl, long silver hair, wide soft violet eyes, tallish, good body, wears lilac leggings, knee high white boots, white over open robe (Chinese style), no weapons, but magic. When using spells etc. she sprouts angle wings.

Hoshi: male, blond hair, blue eyes, tall, fit, blue sleeveless tunic, darker blue pants, brown ankle boots, light blue gloves (fingerless on middle and index finger), weapons being knives the length of your hand. Eyes turn green during fight.

Yama-neko: male, long black hair, amber eyes, really good body, black eyeliner look, no top, Rei style pants with a red sash, belts across chest with twin samurai swords in holsters on back (forming X), fangs, barefoot. In a fight, pupils become slits and nails (hands) become claws.

Tabemono: male, blue hair, tall, fit, brown eyes, black pants, black ankle boots, dark blue sleeveless tunic top, black fingerless gloves, black cloak with hood, belt with broad sword. In a fight, he protects Tensai.

Tensai: male, auburn hair, wide brown eyes, short, thin, is always carrying some sort of scroll or book, knee high brown boots, darker brown pants, light brown tunic top, gray hooded cloak, in fights hides behind Tabemono.

Chapter 1:

Yama-neko slowly paced back and forward in front of the abandoned warehouse. There was a slight shimmer in the air, and as Yama-neko turned to watch, a medium height, pale skinned male appeared next to him.

The new comer pushed a lock of blond hair out of his eyes, taking a good look around.

"Strange place to hold a forum," he commented. Yama-neko smirked, showing off sharp canines.

"I wanted to see how many of us there are," he said. The 'stranger' nodded, before saying, "I chose the name Hoshi."

"Yama-neko," replied the other. The air near them began to shimmer, the patch of moving air bigger then when Hoshi had appeared.

A short brunette popped into sight, followed closely by a much taller bluenette. The shorter one nodded to Yama-neko and Hoshi, then introduced himself as Tensai, his companion as Tabemono.

Yama-neko nodded back, then settled himself on the ground.

"I don't think they're any more of us," he said, just as the air behind him shimmered. The others gasped and Yama-neko spun around, onto his feet, pulling out his swords.

Behind him was a silver haired girl, who leapt back wards in alarm. Yama-neko put away his swords.

"Are you here for the forum?" he asked. The girl nodded shyly.

"My name is Muzai," she said softly. The others introduced themselves, and then they all seated themselves on the ground.

"The reason I posted this forum is to try and get us together to find a character for Kai."

Hoshi instantly nodded, quickly followed by Tabemono and Tensai. Yama-neko smiled.

"It'll probably either kill us or take an eternity, but then again anything to do with kai does."

The others laughed, but Muzai titled her head to the side, looking serious.

"I don't know this 'Kai' but I'll help you anyway. I liked the notice, 'Looking for BBA friends of Pheonix to help resurrect him and join in the life.' This Kai must be lucky to have friends like you."

Tabemono snorted with laughter. Yama-neko smiled.

"Why don't we meet here at the same time, tomorrow?" Every one nodded, and then logged out. Muzai was the last to go, and as she faded from sight, her human body winced at the suddenly loud music that was playing.

You said I tasted famous so I drew you a heart 

_But I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art_

_I got an F and a C and I got a K too_

_And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you_

_You wanted perfect_

_You got your perfect_

_Now I'm too perfect for someone like you_

_You wanted perfect_

_You got your perfect_

_Now you'll never be as perfect what ever you do_

"Turn that racket DOWN!"

"Sure, whatever…"


End file.
